Super Changes
by Rangeman96
Summary: What will happen if Stephanie Plum and Ranger Manoso meet in the Army? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! All Characters belong to J.E. with a couple of mine thrown in.

"Hey Steph, ready to get your butt kicked?" Mike the idiot asked

"Whatever," I said. Hey, my name is Stephanie Plum. I signed up for the army few weeks ago, after getting a business degree at Rutgers. Today was the Combat Training portion of the Basic Training, I don't know how I was going to survive this but I got Mike to check that I don't bail out of the Army.

"Steph you're gonna be fine and I totally know that you gonna ace basic." I have known Mike my whole life, we grew up together. He is one total hot guy but unfortunately gay, but we have been best friends and decided if I was going to sign up then so was he.

"Nah, there are better trainees than me, but I am going to pass this shit." I really hope so.

"Come on, let's get to the track or Drill Sargent Manoso will have our asses. I heard he is one of the best Army's got."

"Let's hope not." I hope this is not the Manoso I think it is, if it is then god help me.

My first story, tell me how I did for the first Chapter…Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! All Characters belong to J.E. with a couple of mine thrown in.

Thank you for all the reviews, I'll make the chapter longer.

Chapter 2

_The Manoso I know is a Cuban sex god Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I have known Carlos for about 5 years, when he moved to Trenton from Newark. We meet when at work one day, I was about to close Tasty Pastry for the day, Joe Morelli walked in._

"_Hey Stephanie."_

"_Morelli."_

"_Got some cannoli's?"_

"_Yep, got 2 of them. Want both?"_

"_Yes." After saying that he flashes me his panty ruining smile. Just like that, using his Morelli charm he almost talked me out of my virginity. He had my wrists pinned to the floor with his hand and the other one was unbuttoning my pants, I tried to fight him but all he said was "you want it Steph I know you do." Almost I say because for one I really didn't want himself to force in me, second I so did not want to have sex with him and third a really hot guy walked and from his looks he was Cuban. He saw what Morelli was about do, he stood over us and picked Joe off of me by his collar and dragged him outside where a couple of guys were idling at the curb. I was shocked at the thought of what Joe was doing, that I didn't notice that the guy came back in and was picking me off the floor and he threw his jacket over me._

"_My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but you can call me Carlos. Are you ok?"_

"_Huh, ya I guess I am. He had me pinned to the floor so I couldn't fight him. I am not gonna let him get me alone again ever so I am good. Well I am Stephanie Plum, but call me Steph. Are you new around here cause I haven't seen you before?" _

"_Ya, I am new here, moved last week."_

_That's how we meet….our fallout was a week before I went to Rutgers. A year before that he went to Miami with is best friend Tank for military training, he started to push me away before he left but told me he would write me and I should write to him. When I told him that I got in for business program at Rutgers, he was happy but when he called me he broke up with me and that has hurt so much, I try not to remember him that much but sometimes I can't help but remember the times we had a blast._

_Four years at university was more than enough for me, I wanted to do more than just sit behind a desk so I decided to join the army, at first the thought of doing exercise every day and eating like a health freakin nut made me bug out but where's the fun if you don't challenge yourself I told myself. My best friend Mike he will also sign up when I told him what my decision was and I was happy that I was going to have Mike for moral and emotional support. _

_One afternoon Mike and I were hanging out before we had to leave for Basic at Ft. Jackson, he asked me "Steph when are you going to tell your family that you are going in the military?"_

"_Don't know Mike Mom's probably going to throw a fit, Dad and Grandma are probably going to be happy for me. I'll tell them tonight at dinner."_

"_Do you want me to be there?"_

"_Nope, gotta do this myself."_

"_Ok, but call me if you do." _

_Dinner in the Plum household was at 6 pm sharp, one minute late and you get blamed for burning the pot roast._

"_Dad, Mom, and Grandma I got something to tell you."_

"_What is it pumpkin?"_

"_I joined the army; I am leaving for Basic Training in 2 weeks…." Mom didn't even let me finish, Oh god his was going to be a long night._

"_Why me? Dominca Tracofski's daughter doesn't go and join army…."_

"_HELEN LET THE GIRL FINISH TALKING," dad shouted. That left my mom's jaw hanging open cause hey he never shouts._

"_Ha, well Mike is coming with me."_

"_Proud of you my girl. You know that I was a Ranger right and you flowing in my footsteps is a dream come true for me and it's also going to keep you out of this Burg mold. Best of luck to both of you. I'll call some of my old buddies up and arrange to be there for your Basic Graduation. Make me proud out there."_

"_Ya, baby grand daughter go kick some butt. Honey I'll be there with your father even if you mother doesn't come."_

"_Crazy ol' bat," Dad mumbled._

_Mom said nothing after that just went to the kitchen and got a bottle of fine wine, gonna tipple._

Mike punched me lightly bringing me back to reality; we stood in lines facing Sgt. Manoso. He turns around and looks at us, I felt myself go pale…

A/N: Hope this chapter interests you. Next one they meet and I'll throw in Ranger's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! All Characters belong to J.E. with a couple of mine thrown in.

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for not posting daily.

Chapter 3

Steph POV

Oh god, I hope I don't drool, he looks so hot wearing Army cargos that hugged his ass like a glove, Rangers t-shirt that looked like it had been painted on him and a rangers baseball cap. It suddenly feels so hot like the temperature had just skyrocketed. Carlos looks at Mike and I, something flashed across his eyes recognition, shock, love and guilt, but it's quickly replace by a blank look and if you don't know him too well you would only see a blank face. He was going to be my instructor for the next month, this is going to be sheet torcher, I thought. I have missed him so much and the thought of not touching him or kissing him or making love to him will kill me, it will be a miracle if I last a month. You'd think ya a guy and a girl break up and they move on after a while but no I had to be the one who can't seem to even get to finish the date and I start thinking of how the date would have been with Carlos. No guy can be compared to Carlos; he is just too good…. Carlos, I mean Sgt. Manoso spoke bringing be out of my thoughts.

"Morning soldiers, I'm Major Carlos Manoso, but call me Ranger. Today onwards for the next 30 days I will be your instructor. This is the schedule 25 days of training and the last 5 days will be the total evaluation for your abilities based on that the panel will make the following decisions, 1. Do you pass the eval or not. 2. Which branch you will be going if you pass. Clear?" Wow I have not heard him talk in such short sentences, maybe going into the military bought a change in him but I hope he acts normal around me when he is not my Sgt.

"Sir yes sir." We all said in unison.

"Soldiers introduce yourselves." He said in his parade voice, something I did not hear until now.

"Max Anderson. Alexander Goodwin. Jake Harrison, Anthony Sampson, Samuel Hansel, Chris Miles, Roman Deveron, Edward Phillips, Mike McGregor , Stephanie Plum." Our group has 9 men and me, the only girl in the group and to be surrounded by these hot, gorgeous men has my hormones out of whack.

"Alright, now we will start by you showing me your abilities. Let's start by 5 laps, 100 push up's, 50 crunches and 25 pull up's. After the laps you will have 10 minute break but in the future expect no breaks and you'll have 5 min after each of the remaining. Clear?" Damn he is one hard ass alright, it's not even been 15 mins till we met him and he is already making us do exercises.

"Sir yes sir." we said.

"Alright, get on the track. Plum, I want to have a word with you." He said. Shoot me nowww.

"What is it sir?" I asked. God I didn't know what to he wants. He turned around to check if anyone was listening, thankfully no one was.

"Babe -

"It's Steph or Stephanie for you." God I am so pissed at him.

"Steph I missed you," he said his voice husky and the look in his eyes tell you the truth that ya he did miss me, but I aren't gonna it that fly.

"Well if you did fuckin missed me then you would have picked up the phone and call me or come to visit me, it wasn't like I moved far away I mean yes I moved but that was when I went to Rutgers before that I was home miserable, why well cause my idiot of and EX- boyfriend broke up with me for no fucking reason." Thank god I was not shouting, I hope I don't cry cause I just poured all the anger I stored for him for a lot of years and it felt damn good to rant at him, it's not like he didn't deserve it.

"I know I deserved that but let's not create a drama here. If you want let's talk after your graduation when you have the 3 week break?"

"Yeah, but you deserve more than that you ass."

"Well I don't know what got you to join but proud of you Steph." God when he says that my heart soars and I feel like I can do anything in the world.

"Talk to you in 30 days, until then bye Carlos." Next 30 days are gonna be a pain in the bum.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own this!

Sorry for not updating for a long time and I know this is short but with school and stuff, hard to post. I ll post the next chapter next week.

The first couple of days of the training were pretty hard and intense. My muscles felt like they were on fire and every evening after I didn't have the energy to do anything except to sleep. So safe to say that it's a giant leap for basic. For that reason I didn't have time to think about Carlos or even ogle at him when I saw him. It's day 8 of training and I have settled into a comfortable routine. Training all day breaks only for lunch and dinner, more training until lights out.

Carlos hasn't changed much only he is more bulky and has authorial confidence which scares the shit out of you if you get on his bad side. We haven't spoke that much except him giving me orders.

Today we are having a mini competition between all of us, just to see what skills we are missing.

"Let's kick ass Plum," says Mike with a smug grin on his face.

"Ya know that I am gonna kick your ass" I said.

"We'll see about that Steph," Mike said. Though he know that I've rather years all the little sparring matches we have had I have simply won them but you never know that with all the training we have done he can be better.

"So we'll see."

So Mike and I joined the others in the gym for the matches. We spot the others mingling and then comes Carlos.

"Morning, warm up and then I'll give the order of the matches and who spar who."

Rangers POV

I never thought that I would be a drill sgt. Though here I am at ft. Jackson training soldiers who officers believe are going to be the best if they got the right training for the best.

I didn't think that I would never see Stephanie again or that she would be one of them I would train.

The bigger surprise for me was that she is the same charming, sweet girl with all the fire power in her to work her way through the army. We have set a date, now it's not for a wedding but to TALK our issues through so we either can move on or be together. Personally I hope she and I could be together like old times, I mean the only reason I left her was that I joined the army and I knew a that if I died out there then she would be heart broken.


End file.
